A Day in the Life of Violet Pierce
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For Edgeismyhero1217* Being in the Core Group isn't what it's cracked up to be, nor is is a walk in the park to be Violet Pierce. Let us have a look at what goes on during a normal day in the life of Violet Pierce.


**Just a small, humorous oneshot for Angel. I thought you deserved to have a good laugh and I hope this brings you just that, a good laugh. Great, now I'm rhyming, sort of, lol. Anyway, I own nothing, Angel owns Violet and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight owns Carmi. Enjoy! Read&Review please!**

* * *

A Day in the Life of Violet Pierce

_6:30__- _I am awakened by a cruel, horrible and indecent ringing. As if in rhythm with past experiences, my arm reaches for the snooze, only to be grabbed by a hand. One eye opens to evaluate the one person who separates me from a few more minutes of precious slumber.

_6:45-_For the past fifteen minutes, the person and I have been staring at each other, studying to see who would break first. Well that's probably what she was thinking, I was wallowing in anger. _Nobody_ gets between me and the snooze button, for I, Violet Pierce am _not _a morning person. The woman who still held my arm knew this.

_7:00_-Now, the woman lets go. My glare settles on her and she brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. As she ignores me, she gives the infamous Helm's Eye Roll, her and her brother are very good at it. "Carmi." It's a one-worded warning and she slowly backs off. Without looking away, she pulls out her cell phone and presses a number for speed dial. Apparently the person answers, because she began speaking.

"Hey, John. It's Carmi, well, you already knew that but…whatever. I _think_ Vio's caught between angry and SBM, so I'd keep away from the fire." She walked away to continue her talk with her _boyfriend. _I think about how I don't have one. Sigh.

_8:30-_I am now what could be defined as 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed' as I sit down for breakfast at the hotel. It may be a cross between crap and crap, but it was free and with the virtually non-existent economy, we're forced to fill ourselves with hotel food that digests in practically twenty minutes. Oh happy day.

_8:45-_Shannon, Matt, and Shane sit down, along with John, and Carmi. It took them longer than ten minutes to find me. Usually they use their built-in Violet-Senses that usually know where I am and leads them to me, somewhat like a GPS. Now I wonder why they didn't…

"Sorry, Mama Bugga Bugga, I couldn't find my hat or bandana. The guys stayed back and helped me look for them, we couldn't find them so I just went like this." Shannon smiled kindly and gestured to his mussed blond/black hair.

"You look good without it." _Yes, Violet, lie._ Deep inside, I knew he knew that I thought he looked like a cockatoo.

_10:00-_I spent the next few hours dealing with all the problems my friends were having. See how great of a person I am? Most of the problems were somehow directly, or indirectly linked to me. It's not even noon yet and I'm already filled to the brim with drama.

_12:00-_Because I'm _famished_ as a result of crappy hotel food, I keep bothering Shane about stopping somewhere to eat. He pretends to ignore me. I know he's pretending, he can't ignore me, it's proven fact. We were on the road to go home, because we miss North Carolina, and because we just need rest…and I miss Bella, my fat puppy.

_12:35-_Damn, Shane's getting good at pretending to ignore me. It's been thirty-five minutes of begging and he still hasn't caved. He must be taking ignorance classes from Matt, where else could he _possibly_ get it from? I sigh, it's time for the _last resort_. Tilting my head to the side, I put my hands in my lap and stuck out my bottom lip in a innocent way and batted my eyelashes. Every few seconds, he'd turn his head to see if I was still doing the 'pout'. And every single time, I still held the 'pout' on my face.

_1:00-_Shane pulled off the highway and into the local Subway. I chuckled inside my head. The Violet Pout _never, ever_ fails.

_1:15-_Sigh. _Very_ long line in Subway. I ask Shane if I can budge. He says no. Dammit.

_1:25-_ We are now leaving Subway after going through a tremendously long line. I am now very happy with a hot, toasty sub in my grasp.

_2:00-_Shane decides to turn on the radio. The only thing that's on is weather, so he turns if off again.

_4:00-_We pull into my driveway and Shane unloads everything before opening my door for me. I thank him and smile as he also opened the front door for me. Chivalry isn't dead after all…

_4:30-_Shane and I have put or stuff away and are sitting on my couch, watching T.V. Nothing good is on, but I force him to sit through an America's Next Top Model marathon.

_5:30-_Shane looks like he's actually enjoying this marathon. It seems my perfect plan has failed. I realize that many of my seemingly perfect plans have backfired.

_6:30-_I have grown tired of Shane being interested in America's Next Top Model, so I turn off the T.V. Shane rolls his eyes. He winces as Bella jumps onto his lap. That's karma for ya.

_7:00-_It is time for me to hit the sack. I've had a long day.

_7:06-_The phone is ringing. If you're wondering where Shane is, I got bored and buried him in the backyard. Nah, just kidding, he's in the guest bedroom.

_7:07-_I answer the phone, it's Matt. I have absolutely _no_ time for his shit right now. I need my beauty rest.

_8:00-_By now, Matt has gotten the picture and this makes me very happy. I can now slumber peacefully.


End file.
